


深蓝色

by weimingluren



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimingluren/pseuds/weimingluren
Summary: 存档。
Relationships: Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	深蓝色

电影BE，内心复杂，开始发功。   
差不多迈入四十岁这个坎，文森特可以友好面对每个不曾晨勃的早上；日子再往后挪，他又得了远视，必须重新和自己的身体进行和解，于是他决定带眼镜。现在眼镜只剩下半个，另外半个镜腿崩飞到腿旁，躺在地板上。他攥着剩余的残骸：“再说一遍。”  
他的下属没人说话。他们自己私下编撰了一套密码，如果文森特看见其中有人轻轻拨动一下裤腿，最年轻的那个必定开口：“他活下来了。”  
鉴于这个“他”也有可能是今天凌晨那个被车撞飞腾空而起的抢劫犯——不错，死不了，拉进医院的时候还能喘气——现在罪犯也需要注意交通安全和技术含量。这世上还是能喘气的人更多些，要比躺在停尸房等待火化的人多得多。死亡十分快速，快得都来不及发抚恤金；但文森特嫌它偶尔太慢。他说，“我开了好几枪。”  
“四次。”  
他点头：“四枪。我每天擦枪靶场训练就换回来这个。算了吧。下回我用狙击步。”  
“他躺进了重症监护室。有人看着他。没下回了。”  
“你可真会讲笑话。我怎么知道他有没有魔法能力穿墙隐形，天才。”文森特说，“既然我没打死他，那完了，地狱都不给他发通行券。他要是捱到出狱我们还能给他开香槟。尼尔·麦考利的逼事到此为止。”  
晨会用尼尔·麦考利做结尾太晦气，他原本想说的是笔录和接下来数都数不清的报告，但人生是个探寻下限的过程。他们开过更惨的会，而今天原本是庆功会级别：整个小组没日没夜地加班，抓住一个在大街上开枪杀人，抢劫银行的犯罪界战术大师。警局发言人大有文章可做。尼尔·麦考利干的一系列案子可以让组里的每个人拿次嘉奖，再来一套升衔套餐。他深呼吸：“散了。”  
他们都站起来。在一整面黑板死人照片的注视下互相看了看对方，接着沉默着鱼贯而出。所有人日程安排全满，文森特的尤其多。他叫上麦克：又是外勤的一天。文森特在后视镜里看到麦克满脸犹豫地从车后面绕过来。  
“现在就我们两个，”麦克屁股还没坐稳就开口。 文森特侧着脸看他：“知心话时间？”  
“夸张了。就一句：是你叫的医生。”麦克说。  
“换言之就是你们都知道了，是吗？我得专门给你们开个发布会。我应该叫法医。他那时候还在呼吸。”文森特先去摸烟包，敲了敲，夹出一根塞进嘴里，“人还活着就叫法医。真有意思。”  
“我听医生说……”  
文森特看着他。  
麦克一摊手：“有急救措施。”  
“你打算明示还是暗示？”  
“我打算说你对自己苛刻起来有点像精神分裂。既然你想让他活下来，那活下来也行。组里的人不会因为这个就造反。”  
“哦，我倒不知道我们都还有这个胸襟，我还有想让谁活谁就活的能力。追悼会就放这个演讲，保管他们纷纷揭开棺材赞同。”文森特翻开打火机，深吸一口，“行了。我们身后没摄像机。人性时刻差不多结束吧。”  
“都听你的，”麦克这回两只手都摊开，投降了，“你是我们的头。”  
文森特一咧嘴。他干些莫名其妙的事都有威权和警职背书。尼尔·麦考利案会很快翻到下一页，出现个新的悍匪或者新的杀人犯。然后他们的目光就不会再往这里停留。有这么种历史规律：当他们觉得情况已经够绝的时候，一定还有更绝的在等着他们。尼尔·麦考利顶多能在犯罪历史上留下一行字，实在没必要多谈——他发动汽车，在余光里瞥见麦克难以解读的神情。  
“你有没有想过……”  
“没有，”文森特说。“你有什么毛病？”  
麦克叹气，掏出笔记本：“我再不提了。我们找条不怎么堵的路。”  
他们的故事永远以尸体开场，假如有一天，文森特接起电话，打来的不是他的下属同僚，是学校的老师，要探讨孩子的学习成绩，这个世界才有可能要完蛋。目前还没有。世界还没有爆炸，十分平稳地运行。他只在两句尸体之间接到了妻子——马上就是前妻的电话，叫他有时间去看看他的继女。她快出院了。他挂下电话，两位年轻貌美的女士睁着眼睛看向他，眼球浑浊，脖子上的淤青只是冰冷怀抱的青紫色余温。每个姑娘都像劳伦。他抬起手，指指远处的摄像头。“调出来看看。”  
等到下一次他起手表，才意识到自己对时间的感知很不稳定。他以为过了几分钟，实际上晚上九点已从表面上滑过去，正稳步迈向十点。他就地开了两分钟简会，又花了一分钟做了总结。他的下属们回归家庭，他赶向医院。早过了探视时间，但没关系，文森特还有些许特权：在他继女的病房下数几层，尼尔·麦考利正可耻地躺在重症病房，无意识地吮吸纳税人的钱。  
不论谁中了几枪，躺在手术台上折腾两三个来回之后人会肉眼可见地瘪下去。尼尔·麦考利好像垮成了皮和骨头，比他看着老更多。脸上表情缺失，蒙上一层灰色，还有挤在皱纹里的忧郁。他活蹦乱跳的时候看不出脆弱来，文森特也不觉得他有。这他妈是当然的啦，除了喝一顿咖啡，吃几口简餐，他们之间交流就是在大街和草地上举枪对射。劳伦比楼下的悍匪状况好得多，脸上有血色，睡得安稳。文森特在找心理医生，预备让女孩的生活尽力回归正轨。  
他在病房多待一会儿。他不记得在想什么，可能他的机能不太扛得住连续熬夜。偶尔他会忘记自己的事，进入到夜晚的深蓝色，昏昏坠落到他自己的梦里。然后医院变成了他的另一个栖身之所，跟他有关系的另外两个人的呼吸与他连在了一起。  
直到被晚班巡视的护士推醒，文森特觉得自己好像忘了更多。记忆力下降是职业停滞的警钟，他喝了点咖啡才觉得好些。这一晚没来得及见到前妻，谈不成离婚的细节。每天他都觉得完成了不少任务，然后失去更多。他晃晃悠悠地站起身，回公寓冲了个澡，走出浴室当即与工作无缝衔接。他摸起电话，“说吧。”  
“两个事情。找到了其中一个女孩的男朋友。格雷格·德鲁克，被指控四项罪名，服刑七年。现在失踪。比较关键的是。”  
“继续。”  
“他跟尼尔·麦考利同一间牢房。”  
“还有吗？”  
“另一件事是尼尔·麦考利醒了。”  
他的头发还贴在脸上，正不断滴水。水珠滚过他的手臂坠进地毯里。他还是需要咖啡，他意识到。“哦，某些人就是幸运，是不是？”他说。  
“目前我们没有看到其他的记录。德鲁克最后出现的地点是他工作的餐馆，四个月前。”  
“行吧，”他摸摸自己的眉毛，扣下电话。  
一旦故事与故事之间产生交集，时间马上紊乱，不仅不会向前进，反而大幅度倒退；要不就是左摇右晃，感知拉长延展。昨天吃下去的饭卡在肠胃凝固成结石。案发现场又重新铺陈开来，在案件报告的反面影影绰绰；两个女人仰面盯着天空，仔细编好的发辫散在地上。他先吃片口香糖，又吐出来。搞错了，应该先吃药。文森特跟妻子从结婚到离婚，加速过完其他家庭十几年才能咀嚼完的经历.贾斯汀至今不知道他吃的什么，什么时候吃，吃多少量，总归是在违法边缘滑行，然后极少数的时候将脚踏进去，体验违法快感：全然没有。警察对抗的不是犯罪，是他们背后的虚无。尼尔·麦考利的眼神稍微好些，在喝下第一口咖啡之后就有所察觉。  
那天晚上的对话过于仓促。文森特争取到的时间只够他记住尼尔的眼睛。脸部的形状和大致表情他已经从监视器里了解，现在探寻的是眼球后面的部分。有些真相看看报告就差不多，尼尔·麦考利的部分却不行，需要仔细用眼睛琢磨。  
“你靠得太近。”  
“哪？”文森特抬起头。尼尔·麦考利身后的人来人往。白炽灯的光线抚平一些皱纹，他看着要比监视器里的年轻，眼睛的特征逐渐凸显，不再是屏幕里的两块模糊不清的黑斑。  
“我。”  
他没有动。尼尔补充说道：“我们。你靠得太近了。不是个好现象。你比我们还我们。有点危险。”  
“你有什么建议，健康生活，优质蛋白？”他的嘴角撇出弧度，“每天的牛奶和慢跑？我没试过，你试过准点上班吗？”  
“没有。”尼尔说，“不过我想试试家庭。”  
文森特为这句话做了注脚，他面无表情地说：“哈哈。”  
“不建议？”  
“你试试吧，”文森特说，“没关系，人生可以试错。”  
“你想在在此之前抓住我。”  
文森特嘴角逐渐向下。他手里去掏烟。“不，你只是会因此完蛋。尽管尝试。看你运气怎么样。我运气不好。你估计也不行。”  
简餐和咖啡浪费了。他们站起来活动几步。洛杉矶白天和晚上都亮得透明，一下洞穿抢劫犯和警察的咖啡时间，使他们即刻步入结尾陈词。他瞥见尼尔·麦考利腰部微微鼓起的包，跟自己的差一样。夜风把他们的表情都吹散。文森特看看他的车，又看看他：“回家吧。既然想拥有家庭，你要放弃的可多了。”  
“你呢？”  
“我？”文森特说，“从一开始就选的不太对劲。我不打算改。我现在应该说再见吗？”  
尼尔只在霓虹灯的遮掩下笑过这一次，嘴巴抿起来，曲线弯折得很有限：“再见。”  
一倍半剂量。文森特咽了下去，像吞一块冰。昨天躺在地上的两个姑娘在茶几的玻璃反光里看着他，紫色的嘴唇撅起，那是探身索吻的前兆。她们穿得太少，想倾诉的又太多。时间稳步扭曲，她们逐渐显得更年轻，向劳伦靠拢。组里的人搜拢信息的速度很不错，他今天就能看到她们生前的微笑，接着她们会进入深蓝色的梦里，走进另一个安身之处。  
他把东西重新藏好，铺设整齐。劳伦之前偶尔选择在他的公寓写作业。她说在这里心情会好些，没人为此多想，他还以为自己做的挺好呢。文森特不知道自杀场所有什么安全感，或者反过来。  
多年来他的嫌疑人从来不在任何场合向他发声，哪怕是梦境里。他们不提供表情让人猜测，只张开嘴巴，无声的波动在他们之间来回翻滚，像回声和尖叫。他猜那是一个词：快点。  
快点跑。他动身，立刻冲进洛杉矶的太阳地里，阳光泼在脸上细密得就像雨。  
  
“怎么回事。”  
“她来做笔录，”麦克说。  
他拎着电话走进局里的姿势跟拎枪基本一致，在上楼之前还倒退两步，身后的人差点撞上他。文森特一边走一边做简会的时候并不顾及别人的感受，组里的人得紧紧跟着才能的听得全。  
他一指坐在凳子女人：“想采访她什么？”  
“例行的几个问题。”  
“我不是说这个，”他走过去，女人似乎认出他，眼珠玻璃一样地转到他的方向。确实有很多人第一眼看见他之后神色剧变，基本没有好的发展，接下来的要么是狂怒要么是恐惧，总是不带笑脸。  
“警官？”  
他做个手势，麦克把文件夹塞给他，带上剩下的几个人匆匆上楼。即便有人想凑过来看看情况，也刻意地被制止了。他瞥了第一行字：“小姐。”  
“叫我伊迪吧，”她脸上的表情并不热情，满是疲惫。  
“我会问些问题，”他在她身旁坐下来。“例行笔录。那时候会有录音。”  
伊迪眨眨眼：“你现在要告诉我什么，警官？”  
“特权。你可以先问我。”  
她迅速把头一扭，用后脑勺面对他。这个女人面容温和，卷发的颜色令人联想到其他的温暖的东西。文森特确信尼尔·麦考利说的是真话。大约几秒后她开口：“还活着？”  
“我今天早上听说他恢复意识。”他抬起手腕，“就半个小时前。”  
“我是不是，”她的眼睛转过来的时候有些发潮，“没机会再见到他。”  
“这几个月最好连电视机也别打开。你认识他有段时间了？你曾有过哪一分钟觉得他罪大恶极吗？没关系，他没伤害过你。”  
“他抢劫。我看了新闻。”  
“还杀人，但不必让你来承受痛苦。新闻报道会忽略这些。我尽力不让镜头打扰你。”他说，“你需要我的建议吗？”  
“不必。”伊迪又有些迟疑，“我不知道。我不知道应不应该。”  
文森特点头：“是不用。保持这样就行。你只是跟一个人差点步入下一步。”  
“我应该看得这样轻吗？”  
“应该尽力向前看，”文森特合上文件夹，“对你好。他不会接受你的探视，所以你只用记住他穿常服的样子。走吧，小姐，我们去完成笔录。”  
她温柔，不曾尖叫，全程配合。文森特替尼尔·麦考利收拾残局到这个地步，既不尽职也不尽责。有个女人倒霉至此，实在不应该再有双窥视的眼睛。尼尔·麦考利对她来说原本应该是推销员，顶多眼神锐利一点。  
“就这样？”  
“他不会告诉你抢劫犯的部分。他确实想跟你组成家庭，他说过。”  
没有眼泪涌出来，还没来得及，她还没消化好：“我应该……”  
“回家去，继续生活。”文森特为她下定义。他先站起身。玻璃镜面里有他自己的脸，还有些朦胧的影子。药效稳定发作，汗水在冷气里蒸发。“把他当个推销员。然后忘了这事。他也希望这样。”  
完全是一种倒霉。他匆匆翻过文件，即刻盖章定论。实在难说是玻璃镜面上的两个劳伦更忧伤些还是她，也许都差不多。新的生前照挂到墙上，跟案发现场挂到一起。他便站在她们死后和生前的中间线上，快速地来了一分钟会议。抢劫凶杀组没什么好运气，案子总是一件叠着一件来，报告像下雪。只是洛杉矶没这个气候现象。  
“跟住这条线。”他指着墙上的照片，手指点在一个男人的入狱照上。这个男人在照片里瞪他。“尼尔·麦考利现在能说话了吗？”  
“程度没好到能长时间沟通，医生说过几天出重症监护。”  
两个女孩在照片里冲他眨眼，没有微笑，只是张开嘴巴，无声地回荡在耳边。他闭上眼睛，持续一秒再睁开：“走吧。”  
  
再过几天贾斯汀就要正式成为他的前妻之一。他突然把这事想起来的时候是她打来电话，叫他再去看看劳伦。“你知道过去几天了吗？”她在电话里问。  
他看看日历，贾斯汀和他的夫妻时间火速又短了一截：“哦。”  
“你听着不太好，”她说。  
“还行，我去看看她。”他翻过一页报告，还没买新的眼镜，他得端远了看。“还有什么事？”  
“没了，”然后她砰得一下挂了电话。  
下一次他想起劳伦来是等到下班的时候。这次稍微不幸，文森特踩着零点走进医院。劳伦的手腕和腿上的伤口正在愈合，迎接他的还是睡脸。他悄悄退了出去，接着在重症扑了个空。  
他差点把护士撕了——当然没有，还没来得及。因为尼尔·麦考利打昨天开始就转入普通病房。开会的时候应该说过这事，他本来还记得。只是腿脚不怎么听使唤，继续往重症的方向走。  
尼尔·麦考利还没有翻墙的能力，局里派了两个人专门在病房盯着。要不是护士还要替他擦身，他们会把他拷在病床上。但也许尼尔可以弄断自己的指骨，曾经有人干过这种事。文森特办了一把带靠背的椅子，专门坐在病床旁。墙上的挂表响得惊人，从零点二十开始，直接蹦到了三点。  
他睁开眼，脖子让卡车碾过了，连带着脊背酸痛。 尼尔·麦考利正躺在病床上，眼睛在窗外的夜光里闪着亮。  
“你看起来不好。”  
他在自己有意识之前笑出来，在病房里响得像发动机。房间里盛满黛色，墙上印了一大片路灯边缘的花纹。一辆车开过去，在病房里留下一瞬光的轨迹。“你看起来挺精神，”他缓慢活动身体，渐渐坐直。“感觉重活了一次？”

“你坐近点。”  
文森特搬起椅子挪了挪，大腿几乎贴在病床上。枪别在腰上，符合右手使用习惯，尼尔·麦考利抬手就能拿到，很趁手。“这样？”  
他凑过去。尼尔·麦考利伸出没有打点滴的手，举到他的脸前。他一动不动，感觉另一个人的手指在摸他的眉骨，沿着眉毛的弧度，轻得像一阵言语，随即熄灭。尼尔的手垂下去：“有几天不见，警官。你受伤了吗？”  
“没。”  
尼尔点头，下巴只是在病床上挪了挪：“有什么打败你了吗？”  
“也没有。”  
“是啊，是你赢。我没看到胜利者。”尼尔喉结移动，“那是什么？”  
文森特想想：“也许是我的继女。她重度抑郁，就因为他生父是个罕见级别的傻逼。我抓住你之前她想自杀，现在躺在你的楼上。挺好的小姑娘。我不知道为什么是她受罪。”  
“听上去更愤怒。你应该保持，不然抓不住下一个我。”  
“我基本能确定我这辈子遇见一个你就差不多。”他说，“别说下一个的事。我不希望我每次都要带着枪在大街上追人。”  
“很不文森特·汉纳。你看着没有精神。”  
“现在是凌晨三点多，我要遵循生物规律，你也是。你也应该。你见过我们休息吗？情况其实是当你们一起聚完餐，七八个人高高兴兴携家带口回家，我们要回警局打申请报告。”  
“哪方面的？”  
“监视你的。”  
尼尔·麦考利笑起来，接着咳嗽：“别让我笑。你把我的肋骨打断了。”   
“只是换回来肋骨？”  
“本应是死亡。但你好像有点犹豫。”尼尔说道。“我不知道发生什么。”  
“我开枪的时候你看我犹豫了吗？”  
“没有，那很不错，对你来说。不然到时候你没机会挺到下一步。我不会叫救护车。”尼尔说，“如果你死了，那确实没什么意思。我迟早要死。你最好晚点。”  
“我们不做假设。既然你躺在这里，想想别的。律师，陪审团，检察官。随便。不要给过去翻案。”文森特握起他的手，轻轻将它放回病床。  
尼尔的手指一动，反手握住他的。他们的手上都有枪茧。  
“你希望我活下去？”  
“你想自己给自己拔管？我不介意，你拔吧。”文森特说，“我手底下的人还没有来拔你管纯粹是职业精神把持自我。要不就是还在葬礼上哭得正处兴头还没回来。你对你们杀了几个警察有概念吗？”  
“我不知道。不用告诉我数量。”  
“我也不指望你怜悯他们。既然活下来。我说了，想别的。”文森特说，“活到二级谋杀罪成立。活到死刑立即执行。”  
“你，”尼尔打断他。  
文森特闭上嘴。  
“你比我痛苦得多。这样下去你很可能死得比我快。”尼尔说，“别死在我前头。我没有自由身去给你墓碑献花。二十年内都别想。”  
“健康生活？”  
“至少是充足蛋白质和慢跑。”尼尔说道，“下一次不一定是你出枪更快。”  
文森特不得不低头，不然对着病人笑起来实在尴尬。  
“你真不应该把我留下来。”  
“哦，你知道这是怎么回事吗？你确实还没经历过家庭生活，”文森特说，“你要是经历过，你马上就能明白。犯错接二连三。没有刹车这个选择。”  
  
风吹进他的眼睛。他冲进警局的时候麦克刚喝上第一口咖啡。  
“走，”他说。  
“你睡过觉吗？”麦克问他，“你看着没睡觉。”  
“我当然。”他说，“走。我问到了格雷格·德鲁克的一个地址。”  
“嗯？”麦克皱起眉头，“你不是把这个活分配给了——”  
文森特停下来看着他。  
麦克举起双手去拿椅背上的外套。“我们这就走，等我两秒钟。”  
文森特当然等了——顶多一秒。然后他们带着早晨上班族的不怎么存在的朝气坐进车里。车里有咖啡以及油炸的味道。  
“我以为今天需要写文件。关于尼尔·麦考利的案子。”麦克整整领带，他眼里还有血丝，没有文森特的多。  
“跟他有什么关系？”  
“不少报告要补充。这件双尸案我没记错你给了……”  
“我给了谁？”  
“你分配出去了。真的，你刚把麦考利案弄完我以为你怎么也要休息一两天。”麦克深吸一口气，“好我知道了，今天我来开车。”  
“我来。”  
“你来，”麦克拿食指戳戳自己眉心。“你需要我善意地提醒你最近的状态有些……”  
两个女孩在玻璃上冲他眨眼。发丝柔韧，发辫十分齐整。  
“不太需要。”他说。  
“行。”麦克翻开笔记本。“我们从哪里开始？”  
从一个陌生的人名变得熟悉开始，从他开始发现梦境倒流回现实开始。从尼尔·麦考利中枪后他无法入睡开始。但这些都没最后影响到工作，所以都可以往后放放再说。格雷格·德鲁克到底叫什么对他来说不怎么重要，甚至能不能抓到这个人都只是无关紧要的一个结尾。文森特拉开手刹，发动汽车，将车缓缓使劲车道。格雷格·德鲁克就这么一个作用：让他缓缓回归到应该待的位置上来，别跑得太偏。  
“你真想这样？”尼尔问他。  
不然呢？但他没回答这个问题，好像人生还特别有选择一样，不，大多数选择都是在半强迫的情况下匆匆抓在手里。给个地址就像给个目标。他盯着红绿灯等着翻绿，觉得自己冷汗津津。接下来这一周，他们还要解决尼尔·麦考利的一些手续问题；葬礼和追悼会，他作为主要负责人陈词，新闻发布会——关键是新闻发布会。  
双尸案几乎变得无人问津，他原本也应该分配出去。凶杀组每次又不是只接这么一个案子。从上午跑到下午，要是有所收获那就算他运气好。但他运气从来不好。  
“尼尔·麦考利给你的地址？”麦克问他。“会不会，这个地址。”  
“不会。他又不是不想减刑。”文森特看了最后一眼后视镜，然后他们下车。现在一不小心又要面对夜晚，天还没黑，但是时间已经扭曲得让他忘记了自己在干什么——找一个人？不错。找一个人。文森特在路口左右看了看。“你知道接下来怎么走吗？”  
麦克比较坦然：“不知道。我去问问。”  
文森特撇嘴，扭头准备回车上随时倒车。现在夕阳晒着他的脸，发根还有汗意。他手指痒得想抽烟，在整个转身过程里他眼睛被刺地生疼，一秒过后他突然反应过来。阳光不应该这么热烈，有什么东西贴着他的眼球。他的军人经历和警察故事在脑子里滋滋作响，全是高频警报。他抬起头转了一圈，与街边的一个年轻人对视。他有点像格雷格·德鲁克，但好像生活摧残他更多，已经不太有了活力，更何况文森特的脑子里本来就没有这个名字的位置。 他又停顿一秒，然后拔枪。  
影子骤然挪过来，有风推他，他径直后退两步。他几乎没看清年轻人的脸，眼前只有些零散光斑。一扇透明的门在他眼前展开，里面吹来一阵暴雪。整个洛杉矶的高楼大厦红绿灯和行人斑马线齐齐冲他打了个喷嚏。文森特有过那么长的训练经历，但是没有这样过：下腹沉沉欲坠。他还笔直地抬着枪，他想，应该开枪。开枪吧。  
他的手里放飞一只鸽子，枪差点甩出去。他本想继续后退，膝盖却缓缓跪下。人群这才稀稀拉拉地喊出声，在夕阳里慢悠悠地拉长，像不成功的鼓掌。  
有人拨他的肩膀，他抬起头。阳光刺得人脖子发痒，如遭火燎。“我打中他了？”  
麦克脸色几乎空白：“我叫救护车。”  
“我打中他了吗？”  
“他倒下了。”  
“去看看他，”他说。“去。”  
麦克站起身冲过去。他自己低下头，撩开自己的西装。今天他穿褐色外套，不应该换这件衬衫。他有那么多件黑的，偏偏今天是白色。他伸手一摸，下腹已经浸润他自己的血。他一面握着枪，一手捂着伤口躺下。温热的面接住他，天空开始弯折，云向他奔涌，它们有那么多种颜色，披着金红的细纱，反衬天空。他见过这种天吗？  
“今天天气一定好，”他说，“又是一天。”  
尼尔眼睛没有往窗外看过一眼，一直以来，从躺在床上开始，他的眼睛盯着文森特几乎没有移动。天要亮了，他们盛在满满的深蓝色里，好像等着日出。但是这个病房并不朝东。“你几乎没睡。”  
“我睡不着。”  
“抑郁？”  
“没有。”文森特坦诚回答，“在抑郁之前，我可能先死。”  
“这是你让我活下来的理由？”  
“你活下来是你命硬。”文森特说，“觉得我很有能力，想让谁活谁就永生不死吗？那你确实可能死在我前面。没有，不是我干的。你活下去吧。”  
“因为？”尼尔问道，“我猜你总有个回答。”  
文森特什么也说不出来，有什么卡在嗓子里。他哑口无言。一定有些理由，但迄今为止他什么也没有，理由空白，陈词部分一无所获。尼尔·麦考利一直看着他，似乎突然明白了。“来。”  
“来什么？”  
“过来。”尼尔朝他招手。  
文森特先试探着向尼尔倾身。尼尔没有拒绝，反而张开手臂。文森特整个人探过去。尼尔的手臂攀上他的背，于是他顺从地底下身子，尽量不把重量压倒另一个人的伤口上。他们的脸靠在一起，尼尔的呼吸就在耳边，冰凉凉的。  
“我确实想过……”尼尔说。  
文森特的脸卡在肩膀上，没有说话。他挺健谈，但是这个姿势却不适合。枪就贴在尼尔·麦考利的旁边。但尼尔·麦考利的手搭在他的背上，没什么力气，也没什么温度。  
“我确实想过，我挺幸运。你第一次对我说的是喝咖啡的事情。”  
有人扶住了他的手，捂住受伤部分挡住一大块阳光。眼前又变成了深蓝色。“医生这就来。保持清醒。说话，保持清醒。”  
文森特张嘴，嗓子里滚动摩擦几个气泡，脱口而出的话声音小得惊人：“我打中他了？”  
“他死了。你打中他的头。”  
他点头。胸腔里有些轰鸣，就像过去封闭已久的那部分正激发出无数尖叫，从伤口奔涌而出，顺着血液一起见了太阳。有更多双手攀上他，好像掐住他的皮肉。无需低头，他可以看到所有的受害者，他所有的案子经历的死人，死去的同僚向他伸出双手，扶住他的身体，轻轻托着他向前跃行。他眼也不眨地看着夕阳飞速后退。  
他似乎腾空而起，柔软的地面令他闭上双眼。  
“你想过吗？”文森特说，“我就是突然想见见你。当时只是巧了。不然不是咖啡。我带着枪。”  
“我也带着，”尼尔回应，“一开始我确实想给你一枪。所以我们都挺幸运，是吧。你在这里睡，我会叫你起来。”  
“让病人当闹钟？”  
“让悍匪当个病人。”尼尔说，“实则是个错误。”  
文森特笑起来，感受到剧烈地绞痛，他几乎忘记自己四肢，好像有什么东西捆住了他。一想到这里，他猛然睁开眼睛。阳光正照在脸上，一片温热，像一阵轻抚。  
“欢迎回到人间。”麦克穿着新的西装，“没死，挺好，头。你桌上的报告快要溢出来了。”  
文森特眼睛下望，看见了吊瓶和白床单。窗帘拉起，花瓶里有花。自己穿着病号服，何其讽刺。他张嘴，说话像吞砂纸：“格雷格·德鲁克？”  
“真的吗？你睁眼就问一个被查的乱七八糟的案子？他死了。”麦克说，“一笔烂账。但确实是他先击中你的。应该是背了不少案子在身。”  
文森特还不适应亮光，闭了一会儿眼睛：“局里？”  
“你的工作能分配的都被分配，不能分配的就代办。你确实没变，这我就安心了。”麦克说，“你想什么时候上任，就什么时候上任。但我们没法让你在病床上办公。你就歇歇吧。我马上通知你的家人。你的继女出院了你知道吗？”  
文森特斜着眼睛看他：“嗯。”  
麦克低下头，开始翻自己的笔记本：“我真的不想——算了，我知道你想知道工作的进度，我觉得没必要在你话都说不利索的时候谈这些。但这里还有一件事。尼尔·麦考利听说了你挨枪子的事情。专门让人带给你一张纸条。事先声明。我保证没人看过里面的内容。你们，可以，就是，你们可以知道吧？”  
文森特瞪着他，使劲抬起自己的右手，但那只手仅仅上升了十几厘米。麦克将对着的一张纸条塞进他的手里。他缩着下巴，把那张纸条打开。里面的字越写越斜，但是每个词都简单得让人一眼看懂。  
下次我请你。  
尼尔·麦考利的病房朝西，也能看到这些，夕阳，天空，下一个日子。他想，看看这些，尼尔·麦考利，看看这些，这就是另外一个答案。  
他单手把纸条重新对着，向麦克挑了挑。麦克接过去。  
“知道我钱夹在哪吗？”  
麦克点头。  
“塞进我钱夹的照片那层，”文森特轻声说道，“我困了。我再睡会儿。”  
接着他好像打了个哈欠，没有犹豫，沉沉进入无梦的深蓝色里。


End file.
